Locked Heart
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Tamaki had disbanded the club. They all began to fall out of contact as soon as they all graduated. Ranka had begun having a disease which land Haruhi with a huge bill to pay. So she took up one thing she could use as a privilege to protect her friends. She became an Information Broker
1. Chapter 1- Feeling Hurt

**I thought about this would be interesting when cleaning the really dusty but tiny locker board thing and thought, why not add a crossover since I had never made it**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Feeling Hurt**

* * *

Haruhi and the others looked at Tamaki in shock. He announced that he was going to disband the Host Club to concentrate all his attention on his fiancé. He said that he already paid her debt off and she was free from the host club. Haruhi became depressed and reverted back to her old self. Dull and boring, shocking the others by her transform. She never really talked to the senpais anymore. Only Hikaru and Kaoru because they are in the same class. It goes on and she keeps on seeing him flirting with his fiance, its really gross.

She said to his face "You're the one who tried to keep me in here." And mumbled " Guess all rich kids are the same". Ignoring his hurt look, she turned on her back and walked away. That was their last conversation they had with each other.

It continues for them to ignore each other. After she graduated from Ouran, she asked Kyoya how to do the finance. He also taught her more than that. Gathering Information. She was thankful of that. From Hunny and Mori, they taught her some martial arts which at least she could defend herself. From the Twins was hiding in plain sight along with becoming more fashionable and she barely managed to do it. Kasanoda told her all about plants and gives more information about what is going on since he has a lot of connections. Mei had made her into a future godmother as she and Kasanoda had begun dating, flustering him very much.

Her father became ill and was done for the count. When he was admitted to the hospital, he was diagnosed with having lung cancer. He couldn't work anymore, forcing Haruhi to work overtime at whatever job she could take. She couldn't take college anymore. The hospital bill is expensive. Her father is now in the hospital and not really being treated right now. She barely ate anything and Kyoya was forced to not acknowledge her anymore since in his father's words 'Useless Commoner'.

So she began increasing her network online and everywhere, making connections. It was getting dangerous so she dyed her hair purple, hiding her face and eyes beneath a hood that she could see through but others could not see her above the nose. Kasanoda had a teacher for her to protect herself too. Dying Will Flames as they called it. But the yakuza don't really use them much but they are helpful. So she learn by the teacher by the name of Cobra, his codename.

By the time she was 21, she completed her apprenticeship. She had the strongest Mist flames Cobra had ever seen and he gave her a nickname to completely cover her whole existence. She had to clear off all her emotions so the enemies wouldn't use it against her. It was all for her father. The father who raised her as best as he can as he struggled to get up and protested that he was fine from the hospital bed and wanted to work for her to at least finish college. She used her bank card her dad gave her that her mother gave him to give her to collect all the money needed for the hospital bill

She made her voice into a gender-neutral voice, making it so that nobody would realise it was a Fujioka Haruhi, it was Viper, the Very Expensive Information Broker

It doesn't matter if she kills or sell information of an innocent person. She will do it to get her dad well and her friends safe.

 _And so she locked her heart_

* * *

 **End!**

* * *

 **Those who read the OHSHC manga, didn't Mei Yasumura had a baby before? I don't get it, since I read that she got pregnant and the father of the baby came to her to apologise and tried to be in the baby's life and I think she refused or something?**


	2. Chapter 2- Making a name

I had to reread it to make sense. So I'll be correcting it, don't mind me

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Making a Name**

* * *

She had gotten a name for herself. Visiting Mei and Kasanoda or she suppose Ritsu as they both are Kasanodas and her new goddaughter by the name of Miharu, named after Haruhi herself. As the Mi represents beauty and Haru is for spring, born in the spring like herself. Though in the report, everything was wrong. But it was meant that way so nobody could know.

She also buys flowers for her mother's grave and father's bedside. Buying a lot of origamis to make thousands of paper cranes to get him well. So far she was only at 50.

She lives in a secluded part of Italy. Away from the Host Club because from what she gathered, they rarely come into Italy because of the Mafias prowling around here.

She glided into the window of her father's room. She had managed to save up to get him into a secluded room to himself so she can visit him privately. She still thinks that the hospital bills are too expensive. It's a rip-off she thought.

"Tou-san" She announced as she glided into the room. Her pet Fantasma ,whose a toad that she's fond of and it doesn't leave her at all , croaks in the pocket that is big enough to carry him but not cover him fully.

"Haruhi-chan!" Her Father managed to say before he went into a coughing fit. She ran towards him and patted his back. She closed her eyes and decided. Letting her hands glow purple, she conjured a real illusion for him

"Tou-san. I've conjured an artificial organ for you. Take this. It will have my flames to keep up maintaining the organ" She explained giving him a ring. He immediately put it on his pointing finger and looked at her with sad and tired eyes

"I'm sorry Haruhi" He sobs I'm sorry over and over again. She holds back the tears threatening to spill out her eyes.

"Haruhi, let me look at your face" He says gently to her, bringing his hands to uncover her hood. She lets him.

"Haruhi. My poor Haruhi. I'm sorry I got this disease" He sobs even more

"Don't worry Tou-san. I'll make us get rich so we can live happily together in a nice and quiet place to live in." She said with a steel voice. He puts his forehead on hers

"Don't work yourself too hard okay my daughter? I don't want to hear you pass out of exhaustion" He said. She nodded. She will become selfish for her sake. For his sake too. For Miharu, Ritsu, Mei, Kyoya-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, Misuzu, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai's sake.

She glares at the phone that rings too soon for someone wanting her information. She gave a heavy sigh. No choice.

"Tou-san. I'll have to get back to work unfortunately" She said with sadness in her voice, releasing the hug

"I understand Haruhi-chan." He smiled but his eyes. Oh god, his eyes seemed to scream 'KILL ME! JUST END MY SUFFERING!' Like all the victims she had killed. She will end his suffering by ending the stupid disease he has and they will live together.

"And I told you to call me Viper" She said before gliding off, making a flying board real illusion and used it to fly her away. She heard some soft laughter as she left. She picked up her phone as it rang for the umpteenth time

"What do you want" She steadies the neutral voice in her voice

"Information on a safe house" Came the answer

"Details?" She asked

" In a secluded place off of Italy"

"5000 Euros" She said

"What? No way!"

"They called me the Expensive but reliable Informer. 5500 Euros" She upped the price

"What! What for!" The man growled

"Extra Information" She replied, no fear in her voice.

"Fine make it 5050 and deal" The man said

"5100 and done" she said

"Sold. Now information?" She told him the locations of the place he asked

"This place is not even on google is a bit underground but safe enough for someone like you" She said

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO ME- Ehem- Okay. I'll give you money at the same place as you usually do"

"Hm" She said and turned off her phone. Smashing it to bits in her hands, she slowly let the phone drop. She stared at it mournfully. But it won't do for someone to track her down with just a flimsy number. If she were younger, she would have sobbed at the waste of money she could use to buy Mapo-Tofu. Ootoro was the same as other sushi for her. If only there were much more yummier one.

She looked at the man who was supposedly her partner for this mission. He seems really cheerful

"Haha, you must be the worlds most best information broker! And the world's greatest hitman was Renato is only second to you!" She stared blankly at him. Not that he could see it.

"I should get paid more" She muttered under her breath as she looked at the map idly. They were supposed to assassinate someone that was unimportant in the world and causing trouble in Japan where she is now. She glares at the information. It seems that he was taking residence in the Kasanoda. Acting as a servant

'I hope Ritsu and Mei would realise' She thought as she looked at the Japanese

"Come on. We don't have much time to waste" She said to him. He nodded and followed her. Even if he was fast, he would just waste his energy running so she conjured a flying carpet and dragged him into it. Flying off to the destination and ignoring his bewildered expression. Wonders of great imaginations.

She passed through the guards with him on the carpet as they had been informed that whenever she comes, they are to ignore if she has someone with her. Not that anyone knows that she is a 'she'. And she as thought of as a boy again.

"Did you just make us invisible? Cool!" He said. She went with that. Since everyone in the community that knows her knows that she is a he, and a mist user. So going with that will not threaten the Kasanodas.

On the way, she saw a man squeaked and knew that he was the target since everyone who was a regular was taught to ignore her when having guests with her. She just deliberately pointed out the man and the swordsman moved with his sword style, The Shigure Soen Ryu. Long name if you ask her. This tells her that he is of a rain user.

The man started shouting for help and soon enough Mei, Ritsu and others came. Good thing they were smart enough not to bring Miharu into this bloodshed mess

"What's going on here!?" Mei ordered with steel and haughty tone that had been taught to her ever since she became a Yakuza's head wife.

"That man is our target and seems that he isn't of your people" The Swordsman said. Ritsu looks discreetly at her. For others, it seemed that he is checking whether she is dangerous or not since he just seemed to skim over her. But it was for confirmation with her inclined head.

"Now, we will just be going" She said and turns on her heels, getting the bounty's head she and the swordsman left them.

She and he separated the pays and he turned around at her

"By the way, My name is Yamamoto Kayoshi!" He said and left.

Hm, trust her to find some strange people she thought belatedly and left herself

Upon researching about him, it seems that he has a son, Tsuyoshi, Age 12. Tsuyoshi was extremely treasured by Kayoshi as his mother was killed in an assassination and Kayoshi is currently a single father who is working to provide for his son. With some grumble, she kept some money she kept before giving it to the Yamamoto family, they seemed really confused, but happy as they were barely able to get by.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Tsuyoshi's 42 years old in canon so it's impossible for him to be a hitman already at age, so I changed it.**


	3. Chapter 3- Becoming Infamous

**I just randomly got this idea**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Becoming Infamous**

* * *

She was now 24. 2 years and 5 months since she became infamous. She could care less about that. She counted her money slowly, to be precise and make sure that all of the money are there. When money is involved, She would stay true since the world goes round with money. She idly drank her cheap strawberry milk juice box that had only sold for 120 yen. Cheaper than the others. She checked her mails everytime. 2 particularly mails caught her eye. One was definitely from Mei. But Viper knew not to miss this as they often held a hidden meaning

 _I miss ya! Like, Even you haven't been visiting us lately, I know your busy._

And she stopped reading that part since Mei had often send most of her rantings to hide most of their reports. It was no choice since Ritsu had argued with Mei who asked "Why not just send directly instead of a hidden meaning of poems or such. What if she interpret it as a wrong thing?" that the enemies might want to hack into their data and see their information. So Mei had taken over it and expressed her rantings without stopping until she looked upon an information that seemed normal to everyone but them

 _Your pet Cobra, why did you even name you bunny cobra?, died_

So her mentor was dead. Why is everything breaking up. She felt numb for a minute before read more until she reached-

 _The narcissist had recently gotten 3 child, isn't that so shocking? Like OMG!_

Hmmm, seems that that idiot had gotten kids already. Just like him to be like that since he found the Host club. Why couldn't he call it something else like the Women appreciation club or something though that may sound something for ladies only. She fold back the letter and kept it into her pocket sleeves after she made sure that there are no more hidden messages. She opened the letter the hospital gave her. She was appalled as she read it

 _To Fujioka-san's Daughter,_

 _Fujioka-san will be cured if you would be willing to send donations to the hospital for better, faster and a more safe operation._

 _The treatment would ensure that he would get out of operation alive and healthy, only needing some rest and a healthy environment_

 _From, the director of the Hospital_

 _Kijimura Okuro_

She glared daggers at the paper, hoping it would combust. Well, time to move her father to China for better medicine. He said that he always wanted to visit China anyways. And, ugh, the ways of a corrupted Doctor. Research teams usually don't cost THIS much. This is a corrupted donations. She wonders idly whether a lot of people got this and got tricked.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'd like to move my father from this wretched hospital" Viper asked with sickly sweet aura with a menacing face. She disguised herself with the full blast of her illusion, making it powerful enough to trick all the Vendice.

"I-I'm s-sorry miss. But who's daughter are you?" The receptionist asked. The place was quickly emptied as they all looked at Viper and ran with their tails tucked.

"Fujioka Ryoji" She said.

"I-I-I'm v-v-v-very sorry Miss! Y-You will have to talk to Kijimura-san for that!" At least she seemed honest Viper thought before walking away from the nurse. But not before erasing the nurse's and the others, memories about her visiting.

She glanced around the hospital before sitting on a nearby chair and opening her laptop.

Finding information that he at least have tricked 33 families. He never did anything for the patient, leaving the diseased dead.

So she sent an anonymous note and file of Kijimura Okuro to the police.

She went into her father's room. She looked at her father with an oxygen mask and sleeping because he had an attack that in the end, he lacked oxygen. She looks into the hidden pocket of her sleeves to take out a device she had bought to steal flames. She had stolen some of the Rain flames from the swordsman.

She directed the flames to slowly go and stabilise her father enough for her to transport him safely

She kept her father in a wheelchair as she had bought her own private jet for her to drive in. She has license for it last year anyways

After tucking her father into the chair safe and tightly, she took off to China

* * *

In China, she pretended to say that her father had collapsed all of a sudden. They took it like that and asked her for more information.

She had told them that she didn't know anything and her father had never told to her about his own problem usually. Then she overheard that china has one of the best tattoo maker. So she planned on getting one right ton her cheeks so nobody would ever think it was the old her, Haruhi.

She got it the same purple shade as her hair, making sure that the tattoo artist didn't see her full face, she paid him and left the shop. Also after making sure that her cape was hiding whether she was a woman or not, she left Fantasma in a nearby alley to get him some food. Leaving her father some device for some way to contact her, she left China.


	4. Chapter 4-Job

**This isn't really canon right? Eh, too lazy to look at the scene I forgot which episode was it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Job**

* * *

On the age of 27, she received an odd request. But she was up to a challenge. She was to meet in Italy in Stella Maris. It was in a secluded cafe, she researched. But she was also going to meet up with some others. It was signed by the name of Checkered Face. A obnoxious nickname she had to say. Checkered? Is that the only thing he can think up upon?

But oh well. She suppose that she could try this Job

* * *

She saw that there were seven seats. Three were already occupied by a person using fedora, a woman who looked to be a soldier and finally a hobo looking scientist. She sat down to the beside the scientist and the purple guy who is covering his head with a purple helmet, counting her money to pass the time but still keeping her guard up just in case

She didn't let her head look up at the sound of the door open. But letting her eyes look to the person who came in. He looked Chinese enough. But she supposed it was the braids and the red robe. It looks very flamboyant. She wonders where he got that soft looking silk. She would want to buy it for her father when he gets well enough. She didn't bother seeing where he sat. Then in come a man with too much purple for her liking. He also got his face paint and looked like a biker. She also didn't find any interest in him like all the other occupant in the room even though she knows that they are powerful.

Then in came an expecting mother who carried a basket. She was wearing a big goofy mushroom looking hat…. It reminds her of the mushroom kit Ritsu gave her when she was still a freshmen. The cookies may seem delicious but she still have to keep her image up no matter what to keep her identity hidden

"Would you like some cookies?" She ignored the woman. She zones out and focused on her money. But….that man with the fedora was a spoilt man. Going as far as to imply "I don't eat cookies" was outrageous. The woman… The woman was trying to make them trust her. She could feel the kindness oozing from the woman. So the woman had discussed things to them and made them introduce their names and occupation

She refused. But that annoying idiot was getting through her nerves.

"Viper, An Information Broker and a Mist, Am I right?" She'd like to wipe off that smirk off of him

"Renato Sinclair. A Hitman and a Sun" It got that purple human squeak and everyone on their guards. Even the scientist was pretending to write but she could see him tensing, ready for any type of attacks. She herself made her money disappear and turned on her DS to play and distract her. They had introduced themselves and made interesting comments about themselves. Skull a stunter of the Cloud, Lal Mirch of CEDEF of the Rain, Fon was a martial artist of the storm, Verde a Scientist of the Lighting, Kyoya-senpai would have liked Verde and finally the Sky, Luce, the Boss of the Giglio Nero.

Ahh, as they discussed, Luce had been kind enough to explain what are flames. Even Cobra wasn't able to get into depth of the Flames. It was no wonder she and the guys were crushed to find out that Tamaki-senpai had literally just thrown them away. He was a sky. Hikaru was his storm, Kaoru was the blinding sun, Kyoya-senpai was of the clouds, Hunny-senpai was of the Rain, Mori-senpai was of the lightning, and she was of the mist.

Luce had said that when she looked at their profiles, she felt some type of bonding session starting and that was of the Flame Bonding. Viper had a Sky now. But she hoped that the new sky won't crush her spirit like the last one

* * *

 **End!**

* * *

 **In my old school, I was supposed to try out some jobs deferring from each category. Now that I am in a different school, I don't even know. Stella Maris was the place I was supposed to go**


	5. Chapter 5- Arcobaleno

I will make some make sessions for their bonding moments, especially when Aria is born

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Arcobaleno**

* * *

Luce had wanted all of the them having a bonding session in the forest where no one goes because it's too 'creepy'. But if you ask Viper, outside was creepy, but the deeper you go it, the more beautiful the view gets.

She wonders whether she can find a place like this. She also usually just leave out of the house abruptly so she can visit and come back late at night, seeing the disappointment in Luce's eyes and the threatening point of most of them. She doesn't pay any heed to them. She doesn't care.

Though, other than Luce who can't do a lot of excessive things, Viper had to do the things secretly. Only Luce, Fon and her can cook. The others are a disaster at cooking…and cleaning… and doing the laundry. Those muscle-heads. Most of them are schlemiels anyways. Viper just doesn't care what other thinks.

The others tried tracking her down to where she had went but to no avail, they failed. She isn't the mist for nothing.

So after it was already 6 months when they at least understand each other and trust the others not to kill/shoot/punch/experiment on them and Viper had already gotten a lot of favours from all. Even Reborn but he has the least. Luce only has now a month left to await for the baby to arrive.

It was then Luce gave them another mission. But this time, Viper's danger senses were tingling.

Going up the mountain was tiring but she controlled her breathing, not letting anyone know that she was tired. The others were doing that except for Skull, who she researched was just a normal person. Didn't involve in any Mafia activities except for now.

She discreetly watch over the pregnant woman and kept on blocking Luce's way from the dangerous path where she might slip and have to abort the baby. The others were even helping Luce, blasting the too large stones to climb up, offering a hand to get Luce up and even making sure that she was safe.

She felt another presence join them from afar but didn't paid heed to it since it doesn't have ay harming aura around them. After they reached the top, a bright light was flashing above them and it was too bright, so she shielded her eyes from the light and it was too bright for her to see.

So when the light dimmed and she pried her eyes open, she saw a stubby arm. She had a purple pacifier around her neck that when she tried prying it off, it didn't work.

She processed it and looked at herself in horror, then at Luce. How is she going to give birth if she was in a baby state!? Her clothes has not shrunken with her so she made sure to cover her naked body with her clothes. The others are in the same state except its weird how they are using rags. Did their clothes disappear or disintegrate?

She then saw the same person who has been following them as a baby. Lal looked like she had been thrown to the ground, by the way how she was sitting, with a dull looking pacifier. The Person who came was Colonello, Lal who shouted out the name in anger.

He has blonde hair and blue eyes with blue pacifier.

"Luce, What is the meaning of this!?" Lal asked towards Luce as all the other babies looked at her then at Luce. Luce had her eyes closed before she opened her eyes and looked towards the other babies and Viper.

"I will explain it. But here is not a good place" Luce had said and Viper picked up Fantasma from the ground and plopped him on her head.

* * *

Everything was silent in the GiglioNero Main base.

"So you are saying that we are arcobalenos and there are no other ways to reverse it?" Verde asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry." Luce said solemnly. Luce had also explained how she could see the past, present and the future. Geez, If she knew the future, why doesn't she try changing it?

"Our pets are also now the same state as an arcobaleno? Meaning, they would transform into the type to what our personality is?" Verde asked….demanded to Luce who nodded sadly.

"Sorry, Kora" Colonello apologised to Lal, gripping on the sleeves of the clothes provided by Luce. Lal snapped at him to stop apologising and man up, slapping him and when she was done, he smiled awkwardly towards her

"What do we do now?" Skull asked worried. Viper stayed quiet, counting her money again. She did it. She now have enough money for everything. A nice quiet home, the hospital bills that had been increasing each day with her father's stay and to pay the debt to the idiotic obnoxious blonde. She idly wonders why she even fell in love with a goofball like him. She packed up her money after Luce informed them the next word she said

"For now, we all must stay low. I'll inform you of the next meeting"

Everyone soon dispersed. Viper was about to get up when Luce called her to sit down with her

"Luce. How are you even going to give birth to that child" She asked suddenly

"I do not know either. I fear for this child." Luce had honestly said with a tired tone. Similar to her father but still okay.

"Haruhi. You do know that one day, you would have to reveal yourself, right?" Luce asked abruptly, causing Viper…Haruhi to be rigid.

"People have their own shadows to hide. I'll let my identity be reveal within time" Viper turned her back on the Mafia boss and left the room. Pausing at the door and saying softly "I'll visit often" and leaving. Missing the smile of relief on the pregnant woman's face.

* * *

 **End!**

* * *

 **Wait for the next chapter. I don't know what to do**


	6. Chapter 6-Hiding

I thought about the moments... I think I should make a chart since my brain seems to like timeskips sooooooo much that I'm thinking about the future for Haruhi/Viper/Mammon

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hiding**

* * *

It turns out that Viper could not control her shape anymore. Something was stopping her from doing it, making her glare at the Indigo colored pacifier resting innocently on her chest. She had visited her father too….he panicked

"MY BABY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" He shrieked in panic. She floated over to him to calm him down before he is going to have a panic attack or something.

"Tou-san, it seems that this is my job. One of the strongest, the holder of the Tri-Ni-Set" She explained to him in the simplified version of Luce's explanation.

So, sometime passed as the Arcobalenos were undercover. Hiding their new identities from the world until it is time for them to reveal themselves

She works at home. Always watching her father over. Only going out to visit Luce, go shopping or just exploring around the forest. She made sure that no animals except for harmless ones wouldn't be at least 100km around the house.

She also received a new email from Mei and a 6, almost 7 years old Miharu. Their personalities are a lot similar it's scary. Miharu might have gotten Ritsu's hair color and eye color, but everything else is Mei's. And once again, Mei is pregnant again

 _Haruhi~! When are you going to visit us!? There are no gossips concerning about anything and everything else is boring. Woo! If Ritsu and I have a boy, we'll name him after the seasons. Just like yours and so everything would be fun! Like Miharu, then Natsu something or just Natsu, then Aki something or just Aki and Fuyu something or just Fuyu_

….Viper was sure that Mei had used copy and paste

 _Anyways, Ritsu was embarrassed and cried and hugged my stomach for a long time and even Miharu was curious. AND GET MARRIED YOURSELF! You haven't even gotten married, not even having a kid! Dude! Your too stresss! Go get laid or something!_

AND SERIOUSLY! LET US JUST PAY FOR WHATEVER DEBT YOU HAVE!

And now, this is Miharu's

 _Ba-chan! When are you going to visit! Mommy have probably already told you but I'm going to be a big sister! She said that you are going to be a god mother again! YEAAAHH! And can you teach me how to fight? Even if I'm a girl, I wanna protect my little sister or brother from meanies! PLEASE PLWASE PLEASE PLEASE!? I wanna learn the flames thing too!_

She didn't know what to say so she just typed whatever she thought in her mind

 _Godmother again? Yare, Yare. Fine, I'll do it. But if I show up. I have some predicament that had recently happened in my last mission. No thanks about your last text Mei. I've finally gotten enough money for everything. Tou-san is fine now but still a bit sick often but he is okay._

 _Mei. Go be original. Just because you miss me, it doesn't mean that you just got some ideas from Miharu and my name and try to get 4 kids to be born at the same time as the seasons then name them after the season._

 _Miharu…. Fine._

Then she sent it towards them before closing her laptop and looked at Fantasma who was in his frog form and croaking softly beside her laptop. She held out her hands and waited until he leapt towards her hands and she stuffed him beneath her chin before pulling on her hood to make it cover her face more. She wished it would stop

The thunderstorms were echoing through her ears, she always hated stormy weather and she might as well hate the storm and lightning. She may hate Verde but Fon? She wasn't sure about him.

She crawled underneath her sleeping father's bed and curled herself, trying to make the sound go away.

'What about earplugs and blindfolds' She thought about it but went agains the idea of doing it, the memory of Tamaki-senpai helping her. She stifled her sobs at the memories, whimpered as the sound of thunder came and cuddled against Fantasma before her eyelids feel heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

Viper sat on Ryoji(Her father's lap) as he drove them in with his wheelchair. The guards gave them a shocked look before shouting to call the boss.

Ritsu and Mei immediately flew in as fast as they could as Ryoji and Viper were guided into a room.

"OH MY GAWD! Haruhi has a baby and she never told me about it!?" Mei asked in shocked as she took in Viper's form

"Ranka-san! It's good to see you in a healthier state" Ritsu said to Ryoji who smiled pleasantly at the man

"It's me you nit-wit. This is the predicament I was telling you about." She then faced Ritsu "What do you know about the Arcobaleno? I have a feeling that Luce didn't"

"The Seven strongest babies in the world." Ritsu immediately said in distress. He began explaining more to her. Luce has it covered since he got less information about it.

"Tch, Looks like Luce didn't know a lot" Viper said annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked.

" I have a feeling there are more information about this. And. I have a favour to ask of you. Erase the existence of Viper"

"WHAT!?" Ryoji, Mei and Ritsu shouted in surprise

"It's another disguise for me now. If people found out that I'm Viper, they will take advantage of my current state" Not currently Viper, Haruhi explained

"That is something to be worried about." Ritsu said

"Then, do you want Mammon?" Mei asked

"Why Mammon?! Not my precious baby!" Ryoji wailed, clutching Haruhi as she went 'muu' turning blue from the lack of air.

"A-air!" She gasped out. Ryoji immediately released her, clutching her more gently and sobbing "Daddy's sorry!"

"Since my personality is like that. Possibly, it would be better. Viper, with poisonous tongue and now Mammon." Wealth regarded as an evil influence. It would suit her current personality

"Muuh, I would have to join in something. It would be a pain if they don't pay me" The newly named Mammon said. They soon heard footsteps and the door slid open, revealing Miharu

"Ba-chan got a baby!?" Miharu asked in shock

"Its me you brat. How many times will I have to say that?" Mammon sighed in defeat.

"BA-CHAN TURN INTO A BABY!?"

"It seems that I will be immortal. As in, dying from old age. Not from wounds" Mammon said.

"Oooo! So she will forever be the godmother of each child in the Kasanoda family!" Mei squealed. Mammon groaned in displeasure

"Don't worry Mammon. We will try and find out how to reverse this." Ritsu assured her.

"Thanks" Mammon said as she was then dragged by Miharu to play with her. Mammon entertained her with her illusions too.

"So Ba-chan! I was seeing this horror movie" Miharu had said and Mammon took a while to glance at her parents and saw that they were pale and looked like they didn't know

"There were like tentacle monsters, then chains and vroom vroom! Oooo! I know! Why not use the tentacles for inspiration for creeping the others out!?" Miharu squealed. Mammon was about to chide her before contemplating on it

"Perhaps" She said. Perhaps she'll also use squid ink….now where will she get squid ink?

* * *

 **End!**

* * *

 **Another Chapter in the same day for you guys. Perhaps I'll update the others too.**


	7. Chapter 7- Aria!

**I thought of how should Luce bare Aria. Because she can't performing a C-section nor can she do a normal one right? In that body, the baby's got to be freaking tiny! Probably since the Arcobaleno are mostly 40 centimeters and Aria when she appeared seems normal right? So this is the possibility of how babies were born. I mean look at the 3 brothers and Shirahoshi from One Piece! That gigantic father and tiny mother! AND GIGANTIC BABIES! EVERY ONE OF THE MANGAKAS DOESN'T EVEN THINK OF THE POSSIBILITIES! I mean, sure, it's anime, but it's weird however you try to think of the possible ways! Eh nevermind. It just might be me...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Aria!**

* * *

Mammon sat outside the courtyard of the cottage of the Arcobaleno. They all had came over for Luce's last month of pregnancy. Trying to help her.

Somehow Luce had managed to give birth...if that's the right word. Luce suddenly collapsed in pain, Making her and her fellow cursed members to fret and panic when a bright light appeared, the same shade as Luce's sky flames, and a baby appeared. She was certainly surprised. Most of the others did not want to associate with Aria, the newborn baby, but Skull had wanted to become the older brother figure.

Luce declared that the arcobaleno all has a role in Aria's life as she would be the new arcobaleno. Luce had also told them of a shocking news. The Sky arcobaleno had a short lifespan. And if she was right, she would only have 8 years to live until Aria would have to take over.

Renato who wanted to be called Reborn was the the uncle figure along with Verde and Fon, Lal and Colonello were the cousin figure, Skull will be the older brother figure.

"What about Mammon?" Verde sarcastically said, making the said person annoyed with a 'Muu'.

"Mammon will be the cousin figure!" Luce said happily. Mammon softly snorted, Almost everyone is convinced that she was a male. Eh, she didn't care.

It was funny seeing Reborn being peed on, Verde was a vomit projectile, Lal being Aria's 'playmate'. The three of them are the ones she hates the most. Arrogant bastards. Because Fon is the calmest, he would lull her to sleep along with her while Skull is Aria's other playmate.

They weren't surprised seeing that Fon managed to handle the fussy baby, but they were certainly surprised that the baby Aria immediately caved in to her and snuggled. Skull has the personality of an 8 year old that he didn't care if he went all childish and cooing at her... Actually, Colonello also does that, competing for her affections with Reborn.

Skull had asked her why was she good with infants in front of the others. She replied that for the information, she will be paid 240 Euros. They didn't gave to her, of course. So they just left to wonder about the question.

Luce would bake cookies and for Reborn, 'the best Espresso that he had ever tasted', Not Mammon nor Luce's words, it was the Sun Arcobaleno himself.

Aria doesn't seem to have unlocked her ability of clairvoyance. But what she hates about Luce is her way of believing too much in fate. She said herself to Mammon that to save the future, she would sacrifice her and her own's happiness for the safety of the future.

Mammon knew that Luce was implying Aria's own happiness too. She was pissed about that. So for the whole week, she left the cottage without saying anything. Of course, the others didn't know about the 2 out of 3 female Arcobaleno's conversation. They just assumed that she was selfish. So what? Aren't they all selfish themselves? Who cares what they thought, she spent the whole week with her father, Ritsu, Miharu, Mei and the newly announced baby boy, Natsume.

And yes, he will be born in the summer; May 15. She had to sigh. The message she got from the Mei was too troublesome.

 _YAAAYY!Y! ITS GOING TO BE A BOY! But Ritsu is too worried about the elders pressuring our little baby boy_ ( *｀з´) _. I hope that Natsume inherits his father's face! He will be sooooooo cute just like Ritsu_ (*≧∀≦*). AND YOU'RE THE GODMOTHER ONCE MORE! AND LOOK AT THIS! THIS WILL BE IN THE ALBUM! OUR FIRST PICTURE OF SWEET LITTLE BABY NATSUME!＼(^o^)／

She found the picture of the ultrasound. She found it was fairy useless because you can even barely see the baby and most of the time, you'll have to squint for the baby...But Mei had drawn the structure on the image. There were the description on it in blue marker. 'This is the head',' the body' and the equipment... She face palmed. Mei had circled the baby's equipment just like she did with Miharu, adding with 'NO D**K/BAAAALLLLLSSSS! IT'S A GIRL!'. But she just kept it in the album with her and the Kasanoda family. Mei literally wrote that.

* * *

 **Omake- Babysitting Aria**

"It's okay, just leave Aria too us so you can handle your job for a week!" Skull said, dragging all of the arcobalenos into it.

"Are you sure?" Luce asked unsurely. The others shrugged, what's the worst that can happen?... But Mammon knew better not to think of that as she remember her troubles with Miharu.

So when Luce left, it was like a signal to Aria who started crying. Everyone did rock, paper and scissors except for Fon who tried to volunteer but was rejected due to the stubborness of the Lightning, the Sun and the 2 Rain Users..but poor Skull was coerced into it. Mammon ran away ahead of time, leaving everyone to growl at 'him'.

"Verde, you lost" Colonello smirked at the scientist. Verde scowled, muttered that he did research about the possible facts that almost everyone would aim for a rock, before going into the nursery. Inside the room, Aria's cries were stopped as they instantly knew she was crying for food. Some time past and they heard a fussy whine, followed by an outraged cry. All of the Arcobaleno hurried inside and laughed at the sight of Verde holding Aria away from him and his back was covered with vomit. Especially Skull and Colonello. Verde threatened to experiment on them, Skull squeaked while Colonello and Lal just smirked; as if saying 'try me'.

Mammon suddenly appeared into the room and took Aria away from Verde who was inwardly grateful towards her but was too prideful to say that. She turned her back on others and suppressed her laugh. She got a good view and good number of pictures taken.

"Let me guess, you didn't make her burp did you?" She asked rhetorically. All the others were confused to why would they need to.

"Burping helps to get rid of some of the air that babies tend to swallow during feeding. In some babies, not being burped frequently and too much swallowed air can lead to spitting up, crankiness, and gassiness. In your case, Verde, she spat up on you" Mammon looked pointedly towards the said green haired man, who looked embarrassed. She heard him mutter that he would have to research more on babies.

Aria soon fell asleep and Mammon tucked her into her crib. Everyone was confused to why was 'he' good with babies but didn't question it. And Verde quickly took advantage of their momentary confusion, sneaking out of the room to change his clothes

The next time Aria woke up, they didn't know what to do. They did rock, paper, scissors again. Unfortunately, Mammon was chained as soon as Aria began to cry and was forced to play the 'decide' game. Mammon was too tired to deal with the cryings and went to feed the baby again

They all sneaked up on 'him' to check on the situation. After Aria was fed and burped, she handed her over to Reborn, who reluctantly took the baby that was almost bigger than himself, him being shrunken to a mere 40 centimeters..Though soon, he felt something leaking, he cautiously pulled the going-to-cry baby away from him and saw that his suit was wet. Lal and Verde smirked, Colonello and Skull were laughing, Fon was hiding a smile behind a sleeve.

Reborn threatened to shoot them, and glared menacingly towards Mammon who was taking a lot of pictures of him. Reborn tried to fix Aria's diapers but she was too fussy and he tried his best not to restrain the baby. Fon took care of it in the end.

The next time someone did a rock, paper and scissors, Lal was the victim. And this time, Aria wanted to play. Lal tried to play with her, it ended boring Aria who decided to play 'pull the hair' as Lal was carrying Aria. Aria chewed and pulled on the hair. Lal was in the end frustrated and left the baby on the crib and 'retreated'. Skull decided to play the hero and it seems that Aria was happy and exhausted by the end it was time for her to sleep. Colonello had also taken care of as her playmate with Skull. Lal, Verde and Reborn seemed to have given up but and the 6th day, she was fussy with Mammon, Fon, Colonello and Skull and cried for the three others. They cautiously went up to her and she beamed at them, seemingly melting the hearts of the cold-hearted trios

So when Luce came back, she came to see the scene of her guardians sleeping on the sofa with her daughter at the centre of the circle the others made, it was like they were protecting her daughter. Luce saw the camera that was near Mammon and took it, taking a picture before heading inside a room to take blankets and slept in the space the others unknowingly made

* * *

 **End!**

* * *

 **To tell you all the truth, I typed this like 5 days ago, but I don't know how it will appear. So I thought of Aria and a lot of possibility came up to my mind.**


	8. Chapter 8-Kyoya's POV

/Beep/ Phone or walkie talkie or not even talking directly

'beep' Thinking

"Beep" Speaking

" **Beep"** Twin #1, aka Hikaru

" _Beep_ " Twin #2, aka Kaoru

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Kyouya's POV**

* * *

Mammon counted the pile of money she had, rechecking it twice before putting it in a folder and left. She made sure to keep a note of why she is giving it inside. She sneaked inside the Kyouya's residence and went into Kyoya-senpai's room before keeping the folder on his desk and left.

Meanwhile, Kyouya returned to his room at 1:34 am after a hard day at work. He had already been married, and have kids. But the only thing...no, person that was missing was Fujioka Haruhi, the Natural type. He had a meeting every month with the other hosts and their ex-customers who barged in to have a part in finding Haruhi and her father.

After Haruhi left school, The Hosts didn't make contact with her until the twins wanted to visit her 'to see her house' as an excuse because they wanted to make sure Haruhi's fine. But when they call Kyouya who researched about Haruhi, who might have left the country to study, he didn't get any result. So when he panicked, his family was shock when in dinner, he abruptly stood up and ran to get his smartphone he left in his room. Nobody had seen him well, not composed.

His father demanded what was going on and for the first time, Kyouya ignored him. His father threatened to disown Kyouya who shrug and went to his room, leaving with all of his belongings except for his furniture of course. He didn't care as he secretly made a new company that grew bigger each year at a high rate. It threatened his father's position who tried his best to search to who is the president of the company. His new last name ever since he disowned himself was Seiran. For Clear storm.

When he and the hosts gathered, the girls that were their ex-customers suddenly barged in and demanded for them to be apart in their search. They didn't hesitate to let them in as it will be faster that way. They tried to call Tamaki but...

* * *

"Tama-chan! Something biiiiiig happened!" Honey-senpai called Tamaki first.

/Hmm? Oooh! Honey-senpai! What's the big thing that happened?/ Answered the big doofus. Suddenly, they heard a female voice which the hosts remembered clearly that it was his fiance, now wife, Éclair Suoh nee Tonnere speaking something before Tamaki suddenly said

/Sorry! I better go now~/ Tamaki said before hanging up on them. They tried calling him multiple times but the phone kept on saying that 'the number you are reaching is not available, please try again'. Kyoya was starting to hate that sound and words.

* * *

To all of their disbelieve when Tamaki finally picked up the phone and the twins told in unison that something happened to Haruhi, Tamaki waved it off as if it was nothing and said that Haruhi must be fine. The ex-customers of Tamaki were sobbing because they didn't know that Tamaki turned this cold when he had been an adoring 'father' towards Haruhi.

So Mori spoke up to never mention this to Tamaki and don't ever include him with hidden venom in his voice. The girls reluctantly nodded. But it surprised them to hear emotions on Mori's voice. So this begun the separation of Tamaki and the group.

He tried searching everywhere, but knew that he can't trouble the others everyday so he designated for their meeting to hold every month. She is either dead or alive along with her father. He found out that Ranka-san have a disease. There were 2 possibilities to where she might be alive or not.

1) Since Ranka-san have a disease, he would probably pass away, leaving Haruhi alone and in her grief, she killed herself

or

2) Haruhi was desperate for money and tried to make money for Ranka-san to stay alive.

He clenched his fists.

'That stupid girl, she should've asked me' He thought. So when he went to his desk, he saw an unknown folder on top of it, laying innocently on his desk. He didn't know how it got here but he tested every result himself as he couldn't trust any of his staff to test it just in case. So when the result came out negative, he searched inside and found that there were money. He counted and found that there was 8 million yen. This couldn't be a coincidence...could it?

He dumped all the contents of the money onto his desk and a white paper caught his eyes. His eyes widened before he got up to run to his phone to call upon the meeting with the note clutched in his hands

* * *

" _ **Kyouya-senpai**_ , **why did you** _call us?_ " The twins asked as soon as all of the members were seated. They named the search group the 'Fujioka Haruhi: Find Him!" Aka FHFH.

"I've got a clue that Haruhi might be alive" Kyouya stated seriously before passing the note in front of him. The ones beside and nearby him widened their eyes

"It's Haru-chan's hand writing!" Honey-senpai burst out, with wide eyes with relief. All the girls sobbed in relief. But, they weren't the ones near him and can't read the message as they were too far to see. Nobody knows about the reason why Haruhi was in the Host club even though he was once a 'dog'.

So it could only mean it was her.

'To Kyoya-senpai and possibly the others who are reading

I'm safe, tell that blonde obnoxious idiot to fuck off and here's my debt money'...

But with the wordings, he could tell she was angry and she had changed

But...how could she have gotten this much amount of money even if she was desperate?

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Japan is still a bit unfair and patriarchal, so the average amount of salaries they get is at least $30,000. But males? $66,000. Fucking bullshits**


	9. Chapter 9- Blank

**It's so freaking cold here! Almost everything I use is now all fluffy and wool/goose feather. I even have my own heater and soon, I might use the electric blanket...though it's a waste of electricity when I practically radiate warmth as my little sister and mom says**

 **By the way, I kind of not like Luce because she practically made Skull into Mafia when he was just a citizen and wasn't the rule is that they could convert someone if they are willing to join. He didn't even know until the last moment and everyone says that he is weak. But I think that Skull is strong to be able to live that long while training himself. And even in the ****wikia, Luce would sacrifice her family's happiness and life for the future. Fuck that. What about Family? Your own emotional bond? Other people can help instead of you just keeping all the knowledge in. And I bet that she even knew about the Estraneo experiments but didn't do a shit to stop it.**

 **And did you know** **that Charles Darwin was never the author of 'The Origin of Life' thing? Yeah, he copied someone's notes who wanted to publish it but instead, he was afraid with all the criticism.**

 **Some of you might shout at me at the blatant Tamaki bashing. But no, Tamaki never really did mean it. He is an airhead and most likely only looks at one thing. Since he is a rich person, I decided that like almost every rich people, he throws away 'toys' when he doesn't want them anymore.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Blank**

* * *

Mammon stared at the bed-ridden Luce with an emotion-less gaze... Not that Luce can see it. She was getting sicker and sicker. Aria was now 7 and the sick Luce was 34 now. Aria turned out to be a sweet but has an inner rebel in her. Nobody knew who was the father as it wasn't even clear the the girl, most features were inherited from her mother. Luce knew she was soon dying and there was nothing to prevent it as the pacifier sucks out all of the flames quickly to maintain the balance. The other elements were only required to balance and equal each other

All the Arcobaleno once more, gathered to take care of Luce who barely could even stand up, having to be hand-fed. The Arcobaleno's reaction were predictable. Verde was burying himself into work, Skull was trying not to cry, Fon looked away, Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora, Colonello and Lal looked at Luce with a solemn gaze, as if mourning for a dead comrade. But what was surprising for them, Mammon didn't show anything.

They went up to her to interrogate her. Honestly, Mammon doesn't even know why they like her. Perhaps its just because of her personality. Not behaviour nor habits. Habits to give up, Behaviour to just let things flow and doesn't even stop anything to do. Mammon glared at them and dispersed into Mist and float away, making sure that she is barely seen with the thin particles.

She left the cottage to the forest for some time in the forest, sitting on top of a branch and gazed at nothing but the sky and the trees. She mused to herself about her life. How it has abruptly changed. From poor to rich, weak to powerful, civilian to mafia, appearance, clothing... The only thing that hasn't changed is that of her blunt, uncaring personality and her own gender that had often confused people.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a snap of a twig and looked down to see Fon looking up at her. He was always graceful so it must be on purpose to catch her attention

"Mind if I intrude?" He asked with an soft smile. Mammon narrowed her eyes in suspicion before looking away. Fon, taking that as a yes, took a great leap and sat on the branch next to her. The wind blew around the air before Fon asked her

"Why do you not like Luce?" He asked. She stayed silent. On probably was asked or paid to ask her as he is the most calmest one of them all. But she had to calm herself down. Not everyone gives debt every time to everyone unlike the people in the host club

She stayed silent. Still not trusting Fon. But he still smiled at her serenely, waiting for an answer

"Pay me 140 Euros" She said before money was shoved into her hands gently, if that was possible. She sighed. He was stubborn when he wants to.

"Her behaviour. Habits. I may like her for her personality, but not her as a whole. Giving up." She said. He gazed at her, seemingly generally confused but accepted it.

"I may trust Luce. But not with my life" Fon admitted. He told her that somehow, he didn't fit in as Luce's guardian. And neither was Mammon. They were all bonded, but not fully as they were not fit together.

Out of all of the Arcobaleno, she could stand Fon the most and Luce the least. Reborn was just before her because of his arrogant personality. Verde...she she hates him because of his lightning and his arrogant personality and before Reborn.

They stayed up on the tree, mostly with Fon talking to her about different topics. He also told her that all of their abilities as an adult was minimised by 75%. So possibly, they'll be defeated even though they were the 'strongest'.

When the sun was beginning to fall, they went back inside the hut. With Mammon's burden began to lighten unexpectedly, she would probably trust him in the future...Just not now

* * *

When Luce died, Reborn was in denial. Mammon just stared at him blankly as he screamed and shouted at her to wake up. Colonello tried to distract him with tears tracked down his face, Fon tried to calm him down with sad eyes, Lal ignored Reborn as she looked away, shaking with her fist curled and blood was leaking, Skull was bawling on the floor, Verde stared at Luce's unmoving figure that was covered in a white sheet with blank eyes,

She was furious, so furious that she was silent, so she went up to him and slapped him hard. All looked at her as she stared harshly at Reborn.

"You're a freaking adult and one of the oldest. Act like it. You're scaring Aria" She said calmly, trying to hold in her anger. She has some soft spot for children. All of them stared to look at Aria. Aria was in the corner, crying silently while grabbing her hair.

"She just lost her mother. Don't act like it is the end of your world. It's most likely the end of hers" Mammon said.

The rest of them at least looked ashamed. She scooped Aria with her Mist arms and disappeared from the room

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **To some who asked me questions, here are your answers**

 **The fallen flames: Probably, they are important in this story so definitely a yes. And for your new review, Ummmm... Mammon is just 'ehhh' ish and neutral about the Host club excluding Tamaki. Because they practically trained her right? And for Tamaki, she just doesn't cares about him and just wants him to die. Haruhi will leave them alone and no, I won't kill Éclair**

 **Guest(Chapter 6, Sept 12): Possibly, I'm still not so sure. I wanted to make a planner but I miserably failed.**

 **Terri'smind: Pairings?... I've decided that. Maybe I might change in the story...**

 **And I might be bashing some of the characters. But it's just because it's in her POV and some of them no likey her. That's why. Okay?**


	10. Chapter 10- Aria's Education

**Mostly Arcobaleno's moment, Aria getting the pacifier and getting pulled out of Mafia School**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Aria's Education!**

* * *

Mammon had to stay for a year in the hut for Aria's Ceremony to become the new Sky Arcobaleno. Neither of the guardians were compatible for her. Because of the forced-partial bonds, Aria may have another set of guardians for the Giglio-Nero Famigilia. She tried to prevent it for a long time for Aria to live a lot longer ,as the earliest ones that had died after inheriting the pacifier was at the age of 13 and the oldest was only in their late 30s but not quite 40 at all according to her research, with combing her flames along with other's stolen flames to create a temporary substitute as it was common knowledge that if you combine the Rain, Sun, Cloud, Lightning, Mist and Storm, it will create the Sky.

After the ceremony, Mammon immediately went to kill some people to relief of her anger. She hates people who makes kids take their own responsibility. Her father's surgery was going on well but she's worried that if something wrong happen, it might cause her father's life. She remembered sobbing for Aria's future. Having to die early.

Mammon came back late, all of the other Arcobalenos were probably asleep. She feels something strange, thus heading to Aria's room to check up on the girl

She came to a stop to Aria's door and knocked on it, changing into a new robe quickly with her Mist Flame. The little girl opened the door and beamed. But somehow, she seemed burdened. But Mammon had an idea for the reason. She gave a gesture to invite Mammon inside her room. Mammon stared at the girl who squirmed under her gaze

"Mammon-nee" Aria would call her that when they are alone, because people assumed that she was a male and though that it would be an interesting sight to see their expression once they learnt that she was a female.

"You've unlocked your clairvoyance didn't you." She stated to the girl who nodded hesitantly

"I've watched. I've watched horrible things happening to the future. Please! I want to change it. Even if I might not make it" Aria pleaded. Mammon was reluctant because if she tells someone, rumours might come and people might try and kidnap the girl for her gift. Mammon lifted up the girl with Fantasma as the girl clutched at Mammon and entered her room. Aria started sobbing out loud as she let all her burdens out, clutching Mammon into her chest. Mammon let the girl cry all of her burden while she can. She would have to create a strong front in front of everyone so nobody would notice any weaknesses.

Aria cried. Soon, exhaustion took over her and fell asleep. Mammon crawled out of her embrace and brushed the girl's hair away from her face. She sat up and clutched her hands.

'Because of this stupid _curse_ ' Mammon thought with hate in her voice. Her hate grew for the Man in the Iron Hat.

* * *

The next day after Aria finished breakfast, she went into her room to find Mammon sitting on her bed, petting Fantasma.

"Aria" Mammon said without looking at the girl, causing Aria to sit up and blink with confusion in her eyes.

"You know about the curse of the Sky Pacifier right?" Mammon didn't question, she stated. Aria nodded as she closed the door to her room and sat beside Mammon, her hair over-shadowing her eyes, she saw it, her own death.

"Because of that, you wouldn't live a long and satisfied life. So I want you to live your life however you want so you don't want any regrets. Your mother was the type to surrender, causing her to live a life of regrets." Mammon said. Aria looked at Mammon

"But it doesn't mean you have to neglect your studies" Mammon said, causing Aria to pout. Mammon smiled at that. Let a child have their childhoods first before they can move on without any regrets and use their experiences from it.

"Does it mean that I have to go to school? It takes too much time and I already know about it! Because all of you taught me about that" Aria said.

"So you want to be homeschooled" Mammon summarised, Aria nodded

"I'll have to take this in the meeting then" Mammon said. Aria gleamed as she hates that school

"But you do know that in Mafia school, you can get connections and allies a lot easier that way right?" Mammon said. Aria pouted, crossed her legs and arms

"All of them are idiots! Sure they can speak and write, but they suck at almost everything! Most of them prefer to suck on their pencils!" Aria ranted.

"Oh well, you can always make connections when you do" Mammon said, Aria smiled happily before hugging the Arcobaleno.

Mammon got up and Fantasma turn into his Ouroboros state and she flew out Aria's door and called for a meeting

* * *

"Geez! What is it about, kora!" The blond idiot shouted. Lal was polishing her gun with a pissed off face, not saying anything

"You better have a good reason to why you called me into the meeting" Reborn said with a sneer

"It better be fast, I still have plenty of things to do" Verde said as he fiddled with some machine and raised his glasses

"It's about Aria's education" Mammon said. They finally paid attention to her

"What about her education? Her education is already good because of the Great Skull-sama!" Skull bragged

"It's not only you. And shut up" Mammon snapped.

"But Skull is somewhat right. She already is being taught by us. What else does it concern about her education?" Fon asked

"She said that the Mafia School is boring. She said and I quote 'Sure they can speak and write, but they suck at almost everything! Most of them prefer to suck on their pencils!'" Mammon said

"The education must have decreased by a lot" Reborn commented nonchalantly. His eyes were being over-shadowed by his fedora. But while he is saying nonchalantly, you must be dumb to hear that he is pissed. As for why he is pissed off, it's because he was taught there.

"That and I researched about the curriculum" Mammon said as she passed a file.

"You're giving us information for free?" Lal asked bewilderedly

"Anything for Aria is free" Mammon said.

"She got you wrapped around her pinky, Kora!" Colonello laughed, pointing at her

"Colonello. Don't act. No, be childish. Even Aria's more mature than you are. Pointing at people that it" Mammon crossed her hands together and put her chin on top of it, resting her elbows on the table and giving a taunting smirk. Everyone smirked except for Skull and Fon, which the former laughed out loud while the later politely covered his mouth with his sleeves

"Why you-!" Colonello started

"Colonello! Shut up and sit down!" Lal barked. Colonello conceded and sat down, but not after giving a warning shot at Skull. Skull squeaked and hid under the table

"Well, it looks like you are whipped" Reborn smirked as on his coffee. Colonello shot at Reborn who just dodged the bullet by just tilting his head a few centimeters.

"You missed" Reborn taunted. Verde ignored everything and kept on working on his machine or some sorts. Mammon, a bit irked, asked them to read the file. They all stopped and passed some of the papers out in the folders. Reborn slowly got a bit darker, Verde looked disgusted, Skull looked confused, Fon kept it down and exhaled slowly before picking it up, Colonello shouted at the paper while Lal, after she finished threw the paper and shot bullet holes on it

"IT ALMOST SEEM LIKE THEY WANT TO SEND THEM TO THEIR OWN DEATH, KORA! IT'S THE MAFIA, GODDAMIT, KORA!" Collonello shouted at the paper

Everyone reached into a decision :- Pull Aria out of Mafia School and tutor her themselves

* * *

So they reached into a decision to when they could tutor Aria. Mammon had to get in some holidays for Aria as she is just a child and needed a childhood. Reborn didn't want Aria to die fast and wanted to gruel her more. Fon agreed with Mammon as most of their trainings are hell. Verde backed up with data that without holidays, her body wouldn't function as well if she was tired. Colonello and Lal agreed as they also learned it from experience. Reborn finally relented.

So every month, the 6 would have 4 days with Aria to tutor her and Aria would at least get a week or lesser depending on the month. They also separated their educations so Aria would have equal. Reborn, Colonello and Lal argued about teaching about guns before Mammon butted in on their argument, saying that she also need other as in the normal curriculum of normal school, as in Math, Science, Language, History, Geometry, etc

So they made an agreement:

Mammon would teach disguise, Law and money, along with how to deal with finding loopholes, whether in contract or something else

Reborn would teach Language, History and Geometry, along with First aid

Lal and Collonello would be teaching at the same time as they have the same skills as Teacher and Student. Guns, their names and which one is good to use in a situation, dodging and Archery. Lal had to add finding weaknesses as Colonello usually would only use brute strength

Verde would teach machinery, Science (Physics, Chemistry, Biology) and Math

Skull would teach his bike tricks and how to get away with anything as fast as she can just in case. Nobody knew that Skull was good in infiltration (Stealth, Speed, traps) with his different skills because they all thought that he only can cry and brag about himself

and finally

Fon would teach martial arts and ways to how to calm oneself in case if something ever happens. Also basic skill of how to detect poison from food, drink, air, gas, something sharp or from something else.

After each and every arcobaleno deemed that she is ready, they will be testing her in everyday life

Aria blanched at the schedule, questioning herself whether or not she should regret to ask Mammon to take her out of school. Everyone glared at her when they know what she was thinking. They said that she would die easily with their education. The Arcobalenos were about to curse when they were reminded that Aria was still a child and did their best to filter their words

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **It's kinda cute when I read it( to check whether it makes sense or not)**


	11. Chapter 11- Varia

**I keep on getting the ages so differently! IT'S A PAIN EVEN IF I MADE UP THE AGES! THESE ARE THE BASIC.**

 **┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻**

 **When Viper turns into Mammon: 27**

 **Haruhi/Luce/Mei/Ritsu : Same age**

 **Reborn's age before Arcobaleno: 30**

 **Skull's** **age before Arcobaleno: 21**

 **Verde's** **age before Arcobaleno: 33**

 **Lal's** **age before Arcobaleno: 26**

 **Colonello's** **age before Arcobaleno: 24**

 **Aria &Natsume's age in cannon/ Years of when they became Arcobaleno : 27**

 **Haruhi's age in canon: 54**

 **Miharu's age in canon: 34**

 **7 years difference : miharu and Aria &Natsume**

 **Xanxus: 16 - 24**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Varia**

* * *

After Mammon finished her lessons with Aria, she left the hut to go to the Kasanoda Clan's place. She had to visit her godchildren once more as they demanded that she visited them. Natsume was like his father. Almost no signs of his mother except maybe his mother's eyes. He was a shy, scary kid unlike his sister who is exactly like Mei, who's loud and boisterous. She had already booked the flight back to Japan anyways

"Where do you think you're going, kora?" She scowled when she heard that annoying blonde's voice. "None of your concern" She spat out. He may be almost on par as Renato, but his flames were a bit weaker. He just interrupted the ceremony and then he often boasted that he was one of the strongest. These people and her may never connect. As she doesn't have the same bond with Luce as they do.

"Leave her" Another voice ordered. Almost immediately, Colonello obeyed Lal's orders like a dog, wagging his tail excitedly to get a reward. She was thankful to Lal for getting this annoying blonde to get lost. She set out for the Kasanoda's. Though she first texted Mei.

 _I'm coming_

After pressing the send button, she waited for 2 seconds and the reply came straightaway.

 _YOU'RE COMING?! Wait okay? I'm going to get some driver to drive you here. When and where do you want to be picked up?_

Mammon pondered for a bit, gliding through the forest that covered the hut with the help of Fantasma, who was in his ouroboros form, before she replied to Mei that she was going to arrive in 16 hours. She drove to the airport with the car she parked near the trees, making sure to cover herself with the illusion. Parking her car, she checked in and rode on the airplane in first class, where nobody except for the attendants would bother her. When she stepped off, she searched for her name after picking up her luggage. She was barraged with two kids trying to fight over who gets to pick up their godmother. Natsume may be shy but he would always fight with his big sister no matter what

"YOU'RE HERE!" Mei squealed. She quickly ushered her children out and picked up her friend, heading straight for the car. Mammon looked around for Ritsu. Mei noticed this and explained that he was trapped in paperworks. Mammon empathize with him as she had to often do that to take care of the Giglio Nero. None of the Arcobaleno liked doing paperwork and would often run away. But she had to manage as 2 certain someones tried a hand at paperwork and almost caused a downfall for the Giglio Nero. They were all brawn rather than brain. Verde would fill it with a bunch of nonsense. Though she found it funny that he actually check the paperwork for spelling and grammar mistakes too.

She spent the whole week trying to deal with 3 kids, which Mei is one with her personality, and the Kasanoda Clan. She may care for them but sometimes, a week is enough with them. On the final day, she left the others in tears when she was leaving to board the plane. It was comical to see a bunch of men and a family cry over some baby leaving...well, she suppose it makes sense

* * *

The next stop was her father, who recovered quiet well. He regained color, stamina and enthusiasm. But she still hid him in fear that her enemies might take him against his will and use him to get her. She could not hide him with the Kasanoda- because she burdens them too much-, the Giglio Nero -because she doesn't trust them-, the Arcobaleno, because she doesn't even trust them at all-, in Italy- because that's just asking for it-, in China -because of the Triads- in Russia -because of the Bratva-, in America -because she does not want anyone to rat out on the government-.

So she decided with Japan. She tried searching for one and decided. It was a safe haven for retired mafiosos and assassins. They will protect if one is harmed. So she decided on Namimori. Her father didn't fuss with the moving. He understood that it was to keep him safe. But he was sad that it was all for him and not for herself. He told her to be a little bit more selfish. She replied to him that this is her being selfish. A really big and selfish decision. '

She bought him a house, 2 stories tall, and made sure it is a very comfortable living. It made a bit of a dent in her money but it doesn't matter. She could always rise up even more.

* * *

She was recruited to join the Varia, the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad. She was surprised that she was invited to join. But nonetheless, she accepted, rose up in rank and quickly became the Captain of the Mist Faction in less than 6 months. All the other mist were weak. They all are the stereotypical type of mist who doesn't bother on their close combat and prefer relying on their flames and being unoriginal about it. She got a crazy for a teacher so she knew how to improvise and increase more of her imagination because of him

She tried to snap them out of that but they refused. With her baby body, she couldn't really do close combat much. The other Arcobaleno knows that. They knew that and they would use their weapon. But, they could still kick and punch hard.

The weakness of theirs. It was also limiting their abilities, all sucked into the thrice-damned pacifier. The current leader was Tyr, but he was challenged and fell dead not 2 months after she joined Varia. Nobody in the Varia trusted each other. And that was why they didn't die. She didn't trust anyone. Not from the Rain Faction, Not from the Sun Faction, and most definitely not the Cloud's and Mist's Faction. She doesn't ever trust that Ottabio.

Then a year later, the one who defeated Tyr, Squalo Superbi, stepped down and made way for the Vongola Nono's youngest son. She could sense their bond and knew that that was partially the reason. Xanxus Vongola was strong. He had the Flame of Wrath, strict. He instinctively _knows_ how to lead.

He felt like a home. One that was strict and aloof but would always be there to protect. The only one who seemed to _loathe_ him seem to be Ottabio. The others seem fine with his leadership but Ottabio was like a time bomb.

She was ordered by Xanxus to keep a watch on him. She kept a 24/7 watch on him, for 2 weeks, but the guy still didn't do anything. She told this to Xanxus, who dismissed her of the order. Ottabio would reveal himself one day.

She liked the new boss, even though he had a problem with alcoholism, cursing, and attitude. He certainly is honest. In Varia, no one cares what you do. As long as you do the job, nobody would mind. Though she felt like Lussuria of the Sun Faction was a bit creepy. He was a lieutenant of the Sun Faction, had his own room, and he used it for his creepy necrophilic tendencies.

She once made the mistake of going into his room to get him. She never EVER went into his room EVER again.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Yay! How many chapters already?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Suspicions

**Oh mah god. The weekends were hell. Okay, it started like this, I have some Outdoor class where we had to do plenty of outdoor things like hiking, snowshoeing, canoeing, etc. But it was hell this time. We went and built a fort to sleep in. It was really pretty but cold. I remembered shivering so much when we had to sleep. I only had a summer sleeping bag! It was a good thing my roommate has a big one and we both shared it, body heat and all.**

 **After I came back, it was warm as fuck. I slept from around 5pm Sunday, and slept all the way until 10am Monday, only waking up about 3 times.**

 **Yes, I skipped school so I can catch up sleep.**

 **Mammon- Became Captain of the Mist Faction in 158 days= 5 months (60 days/ 2 months later, Tyr dies and a new boss comes up, Squalo) - a year later, Xanxus comes up to be a leader**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Suspicions**

* * *

Mammon, as she was now notoriously called, stopped interacting with the Arcobaleno, causing them to think that she died or something and of course, they couldn't care less. She didn't even care for them either. But of course, it was impossible for them not to know that she died. If she died, the whole balance will be tipped until there is a replacement for her.

She sighed heavily. She watched at all the Varia members pass by her, her cloaked in Mist flames to conceal her presences. She could see everything change ever since the new boss, Xanxus took up the mantel of the leader. Though he often skips the paperwork and hands it over to Squalo with no remorse, causing the poor swordsman to be overloaded with work.

Because she knew the horrors of paperwork, she took a bit of the paperwork to ease his burdens. She got nothing better to do anyways. But if Squalo finds out about this, she will have to charge him. Better him not knowing than knowing it and her charging him for her doing a bit of his paperwork.

Anyways, as she observed the Boss in his leadership skills, she could see that everything had change under his mantel. The others, while they hated each other, they trusted each other to keep watch on each other's back, causing a lot less burden on themselves that they might be backstabbed by someone in their team. They might hate each other, but they trusted and at the same time respected them.

But the man himself doesn't even realize what type of influence he is. While he is a good boss, the way he angst about his daddy issues was annoying. She stared hard at one particular person who just passed by. He finally came. She followed him slowly, cautious about him.

Clouds are the second rarest and are generally strong individuals. Because Clouds could propagate, they could multiply their cells, to increase their strength, their healing power, their intelligence, their reflexes, and anything really if you have enough imagination.

Skull, while he appears dumb, she has ever seen him fight when they were still in their adult bodies. The others may think that he is weak, but she knew otherwise. It was frightening. And to think that he hadn't even snap at all when Colonello and Reborn kept on hitting him and kicking him around. Skull would often make sure that he is holding back.

Just because he was a civilian, he knew no limits to it, unlike the other flame users who were _taught_ how to do it. While she was taught by Cobra, she was a civilian, taught by him to have imagination for herself. She knows how to reach outside the limits of it. But while she had the imagination, she doesn't have enough of Fiamma Volts because most of them are directed to the flame-sucking pacifier.

She kept a watch on _him_ , watching his every move. Ottavio has impressive reports, being able to smooth talk the lower-ranked soldiers of the Italian Army to smuggle out the Italian Army's firearms. He seemed to be a lot better in the Mist Faction, in her opinion. More of a 'deceiving' rather than an 'aloof' cloud. A Misty Cloud, perhaps? Or is it the other way? A Cloudy Mist.

While no other civilian might get that, those who knows of the flame will immediately know of it. She does have a bit of a Rain flame before that ability vanished when she was forcefully given the pacifier.

Ottavio...he seemed loyal at first, but he made one mistake, or more like his aide, that made her suspicious of him. He talked to a CEDEF agent in disguise, in disguise of a date. Of course, Ottavio was a notorious smooth-talking flirt, so nobody would have looked twice.

Bu then, she smelt the perfume before. She could remember well and that was the same perfume the CEDEF agent she was ever assigned with used. She could smell it and it was unique, a cherry flavored. Nobody really uses perfume or deodorant except those behind the desks as they do not want to risk missions.

She quickly informed of the Boss about it. He is probably planning to get back at the Varia with CEDEF or planning to run away with the girl, which she quickly crossed out as he didn't seem like he cared much about her. Xanxus was planning a coup, so that made the option of the guy being a traitor, rather than a run away.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Eh... So I was thinking about the 'Cloudy Mist' and the 'Misty Cloud'? Is that they are mainly Mist with a shred of cloud and mainly cloud with a shred of mist respectively. Actually, Squalo is a polar Rain so he doesn't count as a 'Stormy Rain' or anything such.**

 **And I think I have a Beta. Someone offered to beta for me but I don't know how this thing works but she (I'm assuming) hasn't replied back to me and I'm hoping to have a beta reader out of her.**

 **And lol, my asian genes and laziness. I'm eating edamame with chopsticks. I don't want to wash my hands.**


	13. Chapter 13- Strays

**Yay! I planned to update this sooner, but just discarded that thought away until I got back home to my laptop...and whether or not it's really complete. The Japanese shows are making me jealous. The bunch of animal videos they're spouting is making me cry with envy...literally. I cried in the cuteness of each of the puppies and kitties.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Strays**

* * *

Mammon waited until she was noticed by Xanxus, waiting until everyone left his office. She knows that he knows that she is there.

"What do you want, midget trash?" He growled at her.

Mammon let her Mist Flames reside and stepped into the view. She conjured a folder about her target and passed it to him. But, when their fingers accidentally touched, she felt a jolt and examined her boss' expression that slowly changes from shock, to realization, then to possessiveness.

"You're mine" He snarled. Her flames purred in satisfaction. "Forever yours" She replied back, still dazed with the influx of the sky flames that surrounded them both, which signified their bond. She had felt all of them as she had three different Skies.

Usually, there are different ways to bond. The first method is Instantaneous. One may bond when they are extremely compatible with each other and would trust each other with their life. But, they could never bond when they never touched the other. This was what happened with her and the boss.

The second method was Courting. The Sky generally has to do the Courting for the other to get used to their Sky, getting picked by a Sky. It was an honor to some to be chosen by a Sky, especially if they are a strong one. This was what happened with Tamaki, who Courted all of his other Guardians

The third method, the worst, is Force. The Sky could Force someone to be their guardian and vice versa. This method is by dumping all their flames onto the unsuspecting victim of theirs, drowning their flames onto their victim. This was what happened with the Arcobaleno problem. Whoever holds the other pacifiers will always be forcefully bonded to the Sky holder. Not that she was complaining much as the new holder was Aria.

She had two past Skies now. Her first one was Broken, courtesy to the one who Courted in the first place. Her second one was unwanted and Fractured. While she might have not fully bonded with Luce, it hurt a lot. And the last one, well she could do worst. She just hope that it will be her final Sky.

* * *

The first time the Boss brought back home a stray was bemusing. The stray was all bark and barely any bite. A street rat Boss had found beating up others, and became loyal to Xanxus who defeated him in a battle, codenamed Levi-A-Than, or just Levi.

He was like a dog. An annoying dog who was obsessed about their master. It was frankly getting annoying of how he would always shout whenever someone get close to the Boss's person. But, even if the idiot stays an idiot, somehow he was bonded to the Boss by Courting, even if the Boss didn't really do anything about it while the dog kept running towards the Boss.

Levi was Boss's Lightning Guardian and very devoted in his work to be more and more Varia quality to get praises from the Boss, which he would never get because he couldn't care less and it is expected of them to do well as they are the Varia.

He was steadily rising up to the ranks. But not at all there yet. There might be a day where he becomes the Captain of the Lighting Faction, but currently, his impulsiveness is making him do some mistakes.

* * *

Her boss brought back home another stray...

The way he carried the brat who claims that he's a Prince, it reminded her of how some people carried either dogs or cats. She would have said that he reminded her of a kitten with how much he's hissing, but the way how he always follows behind the Boss reminds her of a puppy following its master. But always picking on Levi, who bristled whenever the kid was near Boss.

It was an Instantaneous Bond between the kid and Boss. The one who has been killing several members had taken noticed of. But, it had escalated to the point Boss had taken interest in it and went for himself.

It was just an 8 year old kid. A psychotic, blood-thirsty 8 year old kid. It didn't sit well with her, but that's life. Ever since she's been in the Mafia, she's seen child assassins everywhere.

But...

Her eye twitched in annoyance. The Boss decided to pair her up with the volatile kid to keep an eye on him. He was still a minor after all, even in Mafia standards.

While Boss has guardianship over the kid, she was supposed to babysit him. This kid is trigger-happy and she is quite frankly starting to get annoyed by the kid trying to stab her.

So when he was trying to stab her again, she decided to bring some vines to help bind him up.

"Are you going to shut up and stop doing it now?" She deadpanned. The kid stopped trying to struggle when he knew it was futile and slumped in the vines.

"Fine" He pouted. She checked his body language carefully, and cautiously released him.

"What is your codename." She asked. She might not use her real name, but she used the name that Mei had given her, as it fits in the theme of Varia. Some supernatural stuff.

The boy had to think for a while. Probably because he was new and didn't even try to gain his codename while nearby the Boss.

Then he grinned, teeth being shown out to the world. It looks like he decided his name.

"Belphegor. You will call the Prince, Belphegor, peasant" He declared.

"Ah, Belgor?" She said, pretending she didn't hear. Being _near_ the twins were a pain, but _being_ the twins make it a lot fun.

"Ka-ching, it's Belphegor" He hissed through gritted teeth. She nodded.

"Fine. Bel it is" She said, humming idly. He pouted, as he still had baby fat, but didn't bother correcting her.

"Fine. Then the Prince shall call you Mammy" He said. She shrugged. Though in her mind, she absentmindedly thought Mommy instead.

"Just don't let it be stuck" Bel pouted as he harrumphed. She shrugged once more just to irk him.

Too bad for him that it's a name that is shorter and will easily stick, she inwardly snicker.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I was finally temporarily reunited with my laptop. It's easier to type with my precious. So, I mixed Viper/Mammon's personality with Haruhi's personality, so it doesn't seem too OOC. So just think of Viper as Haruhi, and Haruhi becoming Viper. She still has morals thanks to Ranka...unless it's for money, then she'll do almost anything for it.**


End file.
